They've Got the Look
by UnspokenLoves
Summary: Sara helps Grissom finish something he started. GSR!


Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: Big thanks go to Sassy for the beta. This is for, all of my sister. Love you all!

**They've Got the Look**

Grissom stood in front of the bathroom mirror for what seemed like forever. He wondered what he had been thinking; he only meant to trim his beard but just kept snipping. Now it just looked stupid and there was only one way out of his predicament. "Sara's going to shoot me, then hide my body." He softly groaned. He looked around the bathroom, thinking.

Sara and Grissom had just moved into the house a couple days ago, and there were boxes everywhere. Sighing, he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Where is that box?" He went through all the boxes in the bedroom, and then wondered into the hall. "I can't believe this, I'm a CSI, and I can find evidence but not a damn box." He mumbled under his breath.

Giving up he went to the banister of the stairs and yelled down. "Hey honey, have you seen that box with the toiletries in it?"

"It's in our bathroom, next to the tub." Sara yelled up from some other part of the house.

"Thanks," he turned and went back to the bathroom and sure enough there was the box sitting on the floor. He walked over and pulled out the two things he needed. He went back to sink and started running the water.

After he put the plug down in the sink he sighed. "Now where's the towels?" After turning off the water, he walked back out into the hall and opened the closet door. Thankfully the towels were in the closet, and he grabbed one. Dragging his feet, he went back to the bathroom, towel in hand.

He stood back in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection. He shook the can and placed a generous amount of its contents in his hand. As he spread the white fluffy cream on his neck, he thought about how many ways Sara could kill him. He knew he had to get it over with, so he picked up the razor and slid its blade up his neck. He did that all over his neck, whipping the razor through the water after each stroke.

When it came time to do his cheek he hesitated for one moment, then carefully sliding the blade down his cheek. After two smooth strokes he was starting to feel more confident in his decision. Though, he was quickly brought back to his insecurities when he managed to cut himself. "Damn it!" He held the spot for a moment.

"What are you…" Sara froze at the doorway, her mouth hanging open. She blinked a several times. She couldn't believe her eyes. "G…Gil…I…why?"

"I got carried away." Grissom turned back and continued shaving.

"I'd say."

"Ouch…" Grissom cut himself once again and looked in the mirror back at her. "You know how to distract a man, don't you?"

"What!" Sara gave him an innocent look. "What have I done?"

"Coming in here, dressed like that?" Grissom watched as she moved closer to him. She was wearing his blue and white Hawaiian shirt. As she walked it swayed. He could tell she only had one of its buttons done up, and it was driving him nuts. "You should put some clothes on."

"I do have clothes on." Sara squeezed in between Grissom and the sink. "Do you not like it?" Sara moved over to the empty counter space next to the sink and slid up on it.

"That's the problem, I do like it. I think my shirt suits you better than it does me." Grissom smiled at her. "But you wearing, it's making me lose my concentration."

"If that's the case, allow me." Sara took the razor from his hand. "Do you trust me?" She took the razor up to his face.

Grissom looked deeply in Sara's eyes. Of course he trusted her. He trusted her unlike any other. "With my life." He gave a wink and slight half smile.

Sara in return smiled back. She proceeded to shave Grissom's face for him. "You know the rest of the team is going to catch on sooner or later. I'm sure they will realize we have the same address soon." She turned away and cleaned the razor off a little longer then the other times. "Plus…there is another reason as well." She continued to shave him. "It won't stay a secret for long."

"Hey…" He took a hold of her wrist, "things will be all right, alright?"

Sara just nodded and finished shaving Grissom's beard off. "Everyone is going to flip when they see you tomorrow." She finished one last pass and smiled at him. "There." Before she could reach for the towel Grissom had brought in earlier, he kissed her.

Grissom was aware he still had shaving cream spots on his face, but he needed to kiss her. It was driving him nuts just standing there with Sara dressed in so little, while she was shaving him. He ran his hands up her thighs and then to her waist. He pulled away and rested his head against hers. He ran his hands down her legs then stopped, and looked at her.

"What, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to kiss scruff either?" Grissom smirked at her?

Sara just gave him a confused look for a moment then she realized what he meant. "They aren't that bad." She grabbed the towel and wiped her face then threw it at Grissom.

Grissom wiped his face. "Come on you trust me don't you?"

"You cut yourself, I don't want razor cuts up and down my legs."

"Please?" Grissom gave her one of his smiles.

"Fine, but if you cut me…"

"I won't." Grissom walked back to the box by the tub and grabbed Sara's leg shaving stuff. When he got back to her he helped her spin around so her legs were over the sink. He lathered her legs up and carefully started to shave them.

Sara started to giggle at Grissom's 'serious' expression while he was shaving her legs.

"If you don't stop laughing I can't do this." Grissom stopped mid stroke.

"I can't help it. You look so serious."

Grissom just smiled and carried on. A few moments passed and he finished and cleaned Sara's legs off. "There how'd I do?"

Sara felt her legs, "The course of true love never did run smoothly." She laughed and spun back to face him.

Grissom smiled at her and moved closer to her so that he was between her legs. As he began to kiss her, he pulled her body to him. When he felt Sara wrap his arms around his waist, he picked her up off the counter and carried her out of the bathroom. Placing her on the bed, he dropped down beside her. His had slipped under the shirt and brushed her stomach. Pulling away from her lips, he looked in her eyes then something else caught is attention.

Sara was concerned that she did something wrong for a moment. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Its just I haven't seen these before." Grissom slipped a couple fingers in the side of her underwear.

Sara had forgotten she had those one. They were the ugliest pair she had. They were too big for her and green, snot green to be accurate. "No, I only wore these because they were the only ones I could find that were clean.

"Sexy." Grissom started to kiss her again.

Sara pulled away, "They are _not_!"

"You can make a paper bag look sexy." Grissom pulled her back into a kiss. "But if you really don't like them, might I suggest we lose them." He didn't wait for an answer, and pulled them off of her."

Sara pulled Grissom to her and started to kiss him. She pulled his black shirt off, and then started to work on his pants, as Grissom moved to lie on top of her.

As Grissom lay on top of Sara kissing her, he moved his hands to rest against her hips. "Wait I forgot something." He jumped off of her and off the bed.

"What did you forget?" Sara asked sitting up.

"I'll be back, stay here." Grissom leaned back in and kissed her. "I'll be five minutes." He rushed out of the room with his shirt off and still pants undone.

Sara sighed and fell back onto the bed, letting one hand fall to her abdomen and one rested above her head. She smiled to herself. She stayed like that for just a few moments before she got bored and sat up. She climbed off the bed and went over the stereo and clicked it on. Swaying to the music she walked over to a stack of boxes and opened the top box. She pulled out the top item. Grissom's farmer hat made her giggle. She placed it on her head while she unpacked a few other things.

Grissom stood at the door way and watched Sara. She looked so beautiful. He smiled as she moved to the music, while wearing not much more than his shirt and hat. He moved to her placing the small white box on a pile of boxes. He pulled the red rose out of the string on the box and walked up behind her, wrapping his empty arm around her. As they danced, Grissom's hand ran across her stomach.

Sara smiled as she felt Grissom nuzzle into her neck. She was enjoying the beardless look already. There were definitely advantages to his scruff-free look. "What did you have to get?" She turned around and Grissom handed her the rose. "Gil, you shouldn't have."

"There's more…" He grabbed the box and pulled her to the bed. Once they were both seating he opened it to show her the contents. "I thought you would enjoy them."

"Thank you." Sara smiled sweetly at him. She went to take one but he stopped her.

"Here," he placed the box on the bed and pulled one out. Holding it up for her he smiled as she took a bite. "Good?"

Sara smiled as she chewed her 'dessert'. She wiped the juices from her mouth. "Your turn." She grabbed one of the items and brought it up to his lips. She lovingly watched him take a bite. "Where did you get these? Strawberries are hard to find this time of year."

"You know that organic farmers market a block from Frank's?"

"Ummm, yeah I think so. It's the place you got this hat, right?" Sara giggled flipping the rim of the hat before pulling another strawberry out of the box and eating it.

"Yeah…wait no; I did not get that hat there, which by the way you look cute in." Grissom got other strawberry out and held it in his hand. "Anyway, in the back of the store they have dipped fruit. I thought you might enjoy these." He finished by eating the one in his hand.

"I do. Thanks." Sara leaned in and kissed Grissom. Pulling away from him, she ran her hands down his face. "You're such a wonderful husband."

"That's because I have such a gorgeous and lovely wife." Grissom undid the lone button the held his shirt on Sara. He closed the box to the rest of the strawberries and placed the box on the table by the bed. "Come here." He pulled her close to him. "I've never been as happy as I am now." He pulled her lips to his, while he laid her back onto the bed.

---The End---


End file.
